A Parallel Mind
by Oceanbomb5
Summary: "A man's vanity is more fragile that you might think. It's easy for us to mistake shyness for coldness, and silence for indifference." ― Lisa Kleypas, Devil in Winter "Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." ― Henry Wadsworth, Longfellow, We are twins and this is our story will you listen or walk away


"A man's vanity is more fragile that you might think. It's easy for us to mistake shyness for coldness, and silence for indifference."

― **Lisa Kleypas** , **Devil in Winter**

"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."

― **Henry Wadsworth, Longfellow**

* * *

Prologue

I knew these things entered the world. One, I'm one half of a whole being. Two, there was only us and there will always be us. Three, Light may be warm but it is harsh and doesn't hide anything from you,not even to two innocent are the things when I first entered the world not my name, not her name just that. I never had a thing you call a name. I find names weird and unusual. But what is my place in the world where humans rule. We never used names. We always knew when we were being called by our other half. We called each other by what we are truly our faults, quirks, likes, dislikes, etcetera. So we had no use for names. Well, back then we didn't. When I first opened my eyes I saw her. She was my perfect reflection. I knew this because she saw me as well. I don't really know how to explain this part, but it was sort of like a bond or a mental link. Whatever it was, we were connected together forever and that was good enough for me at the time.

Once we were out of the place we were created in they separated us Well, they tried to. It didn't last long. We would scream in pain and cry and our hearts would start to fail. Then once we could talk and walk our training could begin. We first learned of our nonhuman status when we learned of our purpose. Our purpose is to obey orders and not to ask questions. We didn't like that, well I didn't so she didn't either so when we were strong enough we ran away and we were finally free for the time being. You can call me Neo fusion and I am a reflection of Zero Forty Four my twin. Will you listen to what we have to say or will you walk away while you still can it's your choice. … What will you choose?

Right now I'm free, freedom is like falling from a cliff because you don't have a net stopping you. No boundaries, like space and I've been there with no need for air. I really don't have to worry about the atmosphere, not at all. Reentry is not something that bothers me not at the date of Dec 28, 4853. That's not even all of it either; we're also SCIP or Specialized Cybernetic Independent Programs. Programs are human in appearance but we are like a walking talking "having emotions" supercomputer but we are the first programs to truly have emotion to feel to be well connected to the human world. "Normal" programs serve humans and do not have a free will. We do so that makes us different, in human eyes that makes us special and something they don't understand. So humans do what they have done for eons to things they don't understand they study it and then they destroy it.

I bet right now you're confused so let's talk about me for a bit. As you now know I go by Neofusion which really means to blend. Which is a weird name if you think about it, but if you apply it to music then it makes since. That's me. I like to make things that go together seamlessly. I don't like to play by the rules and I'm closterfobic. Small tight spaces freak me out. It reminds me of...you know what you'll have to read and find out.

I guess you call me a free spirit although I end up being caught by the police bots from time to time, though I let them catch me. Because if they don't it would be suspicious and I get to annoy my sis as a bones when she has to come and get me. I do find her expression when she comes in to get me quite fenny at times. Though her temper is sometimes worse that amusement is worth at times. I know that's her way of showing that she's worried, though. Sometimes, though, I wonder what bashing me upside the head will do to improve my self preservation.

My appearance is a reflection of Zero's. will start from top to bottom. I'm 5.11 feet tall, I have a pixy cut for my black hair and it turns to a shade of crimson red, Zero's fade into a sunny yellow. My left eye is a golden in hue and my right is a deep sapphire blue. Hey, that rhymed, well to go on I have an asian appearance even though we aren't one. Right now I'm in my flight suit it's black with red bio lights (think of tron suits but the lights are red or yellow depending on the girl).

I'm good at flying on my hoverboard and gravity scates (think tech surfboard and Gogo's big hero 6's scates). I can sortof not really fly a carrier but it will probably crash again. I have custom twin blades that can depixelate out of my arms and fight with them as well as my blaster. If you want to categorise me I'm most likely a frontliner in military combat. I guess we should start off with the story. Well to get you caught up to date I will start off with my first memorise and then well we can go from there.


End file.
